User talk:SuBash/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to the SuBash! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SuBash/Questions page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 20:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I like it, go ahead :3 The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Guild Application Hm...I would say yes, but Yggdrasil is built on the mages having flaws with their styles and magic making them have to work together like the branches of a tree. From what I read of your character, he is pretty solid and has mastery over his magic and has enough strength to take on a guild by himself. lol. So, I'm gonna have to decline his invitation to Yggdrasil, but maybe my next one :) Master Dartz (Talk) 20:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Parcel & FSM no, no, you cleared everything up nicely I was just wanting to make sure that you didn't decide that he summoned some massively huge and powerful Familiar and then had him still be lazy with the magic but if you're going to have him be excited about this magic and diligently train for it & then have a small Spirit is fine just with the lack of info on the page and what I read of his personality section had me a little concerned, I am trying to prevent people from misusing this magic purposely or otherwise (basically this is just my concern for the magic I created and the people using it, don't want anyone getting in trouble with the admins, ya know?) but yeah, no if that's the case then Parcel is cleared for the use of FSM (feel free to add him tot he page under the proper section of users) (yes, FSM is dangerous for anyone, one of the characters I made with it Kione Abandonato's parents both died due to this magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) first off (I read Parcel's page) once a Familiar is summoned they remained summoned until the contract ends (some are capable of becoming invisible however) second your welcome the rest of it: yeah, it would be something between the two for the Spirit's strength, since they absorb the magic around them, so one way to get a Familiar stronger would be to defeat a lot of opponents, or defeat strong opponents (as the Familiar absorbs the magic of defeated opponents) they also absorb the magic given off by everyone around, so prolonged exposure to lots of mages would help increase the Spirit's strength (so, yeah it's very similar to how mages get stronger, but the mage who summoned the spirit will want to stay stronger than their Spirit, so it is somewhere in the middle) as for the two spirits part yeah, it's more of a psychological thing, Familiar Spirits are all very proud so they won't submit to just anyone, and their pride is also the reason why it can only be one Familiar per mage as it would basically be like cheating on them (kind of a weird analogy, but I think it works), they would view it as betraying their trust, ya know? on a much simpler note, I was also trying to keep people from trying to create characters that have an army of Familiars and basically becoming OP and incurring the wrath of the admins (remind me to add this info to the Familiar Spirit World page, so that everyone else can have this info, my laptop's been acting up on me again lately) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You don't really need to make it a magic. Just say the familiar spirit can perform some primate related things and you're good to go, but it's fine I guess. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I have to thank you for your questioning, honestly none of the other users who've asked to use this magic have asked as many questions as you have, which has helped with some development that I may've neglected and with the psychological thing, yeah that also depends on the mage and the Familiar involved, ya know? with everyone being different with different strengths and weaknesses, it makes it really difficult to generalize things, some people won't necessarily be able to handle even one spirit while another might have the mental capabilities to handle more than one spirit, the spirits won't allow such a deal and with the remind me part, it was mostly a don't let me forget to put it on the page(right now I'm trying to come up with a way to word it properly so as no one could find too big a loophole to exploit, though people will try...) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) yeah, not to sound like a jackass or anything, but there are some people who just seem to go out of their way to abuse anything that they can get ahold of that Death Magic in the Stigma thing sounds like a good idea, and none of the Contractors need even know about it and with the infiltrating the mage's body thing also sounds good give me a day or two and I'll send you what I've got and you can tell me if you've found any loopholes I've missed Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:31, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) yeah sure go ahead & here's that other info: There are numerous reasons that prevent mages from having multiple Familiars. The main, and most dangerous, reason being that in the Stigmas that are placed on the body of the contracting mage is hidden half of a Death Magic spell. If a secon Stigma is placed on the mage's body from Familiar Spirit Magic, then the Death Magic spell is completed and kills the mage. Other reasons being that not all mages have the mental capacity to dominate or work with more than one Familiar without going completely insane and dieing. Even if a mage has the mental capacity to control multiple Spirits, Familiar Spirits are rather jealous in nature after they've made contracts and will not tolerate their contractor making multiple contracts. This always leads to the Familiars killing the mage. With the way the contracts work, no matter what a mage tries making more than one contract with a Familiar Spirit will always end in swift, violent and painful deaths. what do you think? I feel I may've rambled a bit, and it probably needs a little rearranging, but I think it covers all the bases Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) nah, your editing helped, like I said I needed to rearrange the order anyway and the way you put it really helped and your suggestion is also a pretty good idea (rumors, unconfirmed or not should also act as a deterrant) and yeah just send me a link to her page and then I'll add her to the FSM page Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) yeah sure FbAddict (talk) 20:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Well The magic is mostly used in Genosha, if u can tie in how ur character learned it while there, then I'm for it [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure man, sounds good [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:13, August 24, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome, though all I really did was add the categories that the pages fall under I wasn't sure if you had just forgotten to do that with your pages or if you didn't know how to Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome btw, have you been able to come up with any team names for Ehecatl & Yang? I've been thinking, but I haven't really come up with anything that sounds like it would work other than Team Halloween then again we could always do what Mashima did in FT and just call it something like Team Yang or Team Ehecatl now that I've typed it, Team Yang sounds pretty good (it both names the, I guess, main person of the team and describes them as well if you think of Yang in terms of Yin & Yang) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) yeah, using it as a prototype name works for now Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) let's go Team Yang, what with her being the S-Class and knowing more magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC) either in the category section (while on the editing page) or down at the bottom where the categories show up on the page, you just start typing what category that you want the page linked to (i.e. Male/Female, Mage/Dark Mage etc) as you type categories that already exist will show up as a list under where you're typing and you can pick from there if it already exists, if not you just type out what new category you want (i.e. you could add Satyr Flute to the members of Satyr Flute) and it'll add that category to the rest I think that's about it Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) nah, that's only the case if you're typing the page up while viewing it in Source (I dunno how to add catergories that way) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) you've gotta go into the editing page to do that, then just drop down the categories tab and hover over the category you want to remove and an icon should appear that'll either look like and X or a trashcan (I don't remember which) and click that to remove any unwanted categories Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:39, August 31, 2013 (UTC) yeah, you can use my Chess Magic feel free to look through my pages to see if there's anything you wanna read or use Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha, I'll add her. *Definate love interest!* [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 14:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes im intending to make Suiko Masaki join the guild together with Kouring Masaki. And if u like Kourin. Then im 100% sure that u will like/accept Suiko. ElixSupreme (talk) 13:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) with Chess Master Style, the mage (through their magic) creates a boundary that signifies the chess board (size of the board is dependant on the mage's magical power) then the mage takes the place of the King and anyone else takes the place of the other pieces (if there are not enough people to fill all the positions then the mage must create the pieces like in Wonderland Style) then you just play chess (if I didn't clear up what you didn't understand, sorry, let me know what it is you don't understand and I'll try again) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) yes, the people would then have to move in the same manner as the piece that they represent yes, there are turns there is a large board on the ground that everyone can see (but the mage can also create a smaller board that they can use to see their pieces) yes, the caster would only be allowed to move their pieces (it would be cheating otherwise) don't worry about all the questions, it lets me know that you're actually thinking about the use of my magic but yeah, basically with Chess Master Style the mage is basically just playing a giant version of Chess by using people (depending on the people involved, death is possible for the captured pieces) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) if the opponent is only one person, I suppose it would depend on the mage using Chess Magic as to whether they would create the pieces for their opponent or if they'd make their opponent create the pieces themselves (strategically you'd probably want to force your opponent to do it themselves to weaken them) Wonderland Style is far less structured, the mage can make one piece at a time regardless of rank there is no board necessary the pieces would naturally move similarly to how they would on a board, but can move however the mage wants them to Wonderland Style doesn't require any set number of opponents (if there's one opponent the mage could chose to summon one piece or all of them or some number in between) Wonderland Style doesn't force the opponent to move as a chess piece, just to fight them piece color and style is strictly up to the mage's preference (is more cosmetic than functional, usually, but if the mage chooses to give their pieces weapons, then that definitely adds an extra element of danger) I think I've answered all the questions you've asked, if you have any more feel free to "bother" me some more XP Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) lol, yeah, don't worry about it man you're questions help me remember the stuff I've written and then I start thinking up more stuff for new spells and/or magic (which most of the time either don't pan out or I find a page where someone's already done it, lol) but yeah, just let me know if you have any other questions for any other magic I have that you're interested in Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I'd come on chat when all of us are on to decide your order, actually. Hope that works for you. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It's actually better if you make Frost God Slayer Magic (SuBash) with your own images and such, as opposed to using my page that's for Neige.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:21, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me about that, gonna suggest the same to the user who is there as well.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Meteor Magic Feel free. :-) Master Dartz (Talk) 23:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Satyrical yeah, you can have Ehecatl make appearances (when you do could you add them to his Synopsis section?) I'll be looking forward to reading your series btw hope it turns out the way you want it to Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC) so I like what you've gotten done with Satyrical (read it a while ago, but figured I should tell you sooner or later) I'd give you crap about not having more up, but I'm in no position to talk, lol also, I was wondering if you'd allow me to use your Incantation Magic? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:50, December 5, 2013 (UTC) That Made No Sense You removed me, because you only allow so many in at once? I mean, I honestly didn't understand a single bit of that explanation. XDJoJolion (talk) 17:41, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Su, I wanted to ask you something. About the laser thing. I wanted to ask you- how do you ''think a Ruby Dragon Slayer would fire it? If you want we can work out how to do it in terms that you like. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Feuer-Machen yeah, you can make a Fire-Make Mage feel free to make up your own spells for it as well (kind of a mandatory for Molding Mages isn't it?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry this took a while. So, here's what I think. I apologize for the whole mess doe. Anyway, it's more that Emerald DS shocks people, as a nifty little thing, more like it causes shockwaves when it hits; and Sapphire splashes as in, its a spread of sapphires released. Did you ever see how I made Ruby Laser work (technically)? The user gathers and condenses their magical energy into their hand, before using Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic in order to generate a single, medium-sized ruby in front of them; which is amazingly reflective, almost like a mirror. Manipulating the particle make-up of the condensed magical energy, the user transfers their magical energy through the ruby; where it reacts with the reflective surface, being unleashed in the form of a condensed blast of magical energy. Again, that could work, but it's your choice. If you want any more help, come see me :P '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Subby. It's RIOO. Maybe my message seems to be a bit strange, but I'd like to ask you about your character, Yang Tao. Are you gonna "expand" this article soon? For me, it's probably the most interesting and unique character on this wikia, but it's not finished yet. If you don't want to, maybe I shall "take after" Yang Tao? :D Regards RIOO (talk) 19:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Well then, nice to hear that you aren't going to "abandon" Yang. Regards Hello I'm Ozmandy. I'd like my mage to join your guild, Satyr Flute. Pls respond. Thnx.Ozmandy (talk) 23:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Kokat Chouko Member Yes she was. Are there any open spots? Ozmandy (talk) 23:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Colorful People yeah, you can use Color Magic though with your idea, I'm thinking a Wave/Beam shape might work better with the nature Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:54, April 28, 2014 (UTC) thanks, honestly though I was amazed when I learned that my FSM was named the Magic Article of the Month btw, with how you're planning to use Color Magic, it seems to me that the character is going to be more of a support mage (I could be wrong, I don't know what all you have in mind), so check out Cheer Magic (no one's used it as far as I can tell, but it would be perfect for a support mage) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:52, April 28, 2014 (UTC) well, thanks again & your welcome Cheer Magic is Free Use, so you won't have to ask to use it, I really only told you about it because (again) no one seems to have used it, maybe whatever character you make who uses it will draw some attention to Cheer Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:37, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Particles yeah, go ahead and use those three so far, I don't think I have a cut off (other than not being allowed to use the same style that is already in use until all 92 have been taken), though I will ask you to make those three before you ask for more and you're the first one to ask to use it in a while, so have at it (I'll let you know if you make a request and someone else already asked for it) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:35, May 19, 2014 (UTC) it was actually created a while ago by another user, but I was given control of the page after that user went inactive, so I don't think anyone knows about/remembers the page but with more characters using it, it might drum up more attention for that page have you seen how I'm using it for myself? Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:06, May 19, 2014 (UTC) yeah, could be that few people feel confident enough to properly use the magic and yeah, I cheated a little by taking Carbon for myself (the only one who could probably easily beat him would be an Arsenic Particle user) I look forward to seeing your work Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:27, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I kept saying CO2 mostly because I kept forgetting about carbon monoxide ^_^' (plus I'm guessing that CO2 would be slightly easier to construct than carbon monoxide since we exhale CO2, he could just multiply that) any and all of the Particle Magic Styles could be really incredible, I was mostly referencing how Arsenic is poison for Carbon which would probably make it easy to beat Carbon (and anything else) for the most part, I'd think that any of the Styles that use an element that's naturally a gas would easily be the most dangerous to fight (especially since they're mostly colorless) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:46, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I'd think most people whould try to use Neon for the colors, which would probably make it more of a distraction or blinding (probably use it more like Light Magic) but yeah, I can't really think of anything for the noble gases off the top of my head other than that... Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:35, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: GMG sorry to hear that you have to bow out, but I hope you still enjoy "watching" the GMG hope everything IRL works out and continues to go smoothly (or levels out or changes in whatever way would benefit you most) Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) lol yeah, it does have a strong allure & thanks Leengard Ustan (talk) 07:16, May 31, 2014 (UTC) lol, love your warnings the rest of that chapter was entertaining (I almost knew what they were saying in French, & I've never taken French XP), I'm excited for the next chapter Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:36, June 3, 2014 (UTC) that's fine, even if it came out soon I'd probably be a tad distracted with dealing with the GMG, ya know? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:23, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Forger Magic I'd like to use your Forger Magic, though I'm not sure which of the available lighters I'd like to use, but maybe you can help me figure it out I want to use the Ancient Gears from Yu-Gi-Oh! for the spells, which lighter would work best with that idea? I'm assuming Polúmētis, but I could be wrong if you're not ready to let others use Forger Magic yet, I understand Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) those all sound appropriate now... as for Khalkeús... copper is highly malleable, but also highly conductive of both heat and electricity... but there was the Copper Age, where the world's civilizations used copper for weaponry and decoration and such... the alchemic symbol for copper is the same as the symbol for Venus and female... can have a lustrous beauty and is one of the oldest materials used for mirrors... that's probably a lot of useless info to you, but Khalkeús being the "Coppersmith" maybe it'll give the bearer a highly varied list of spells, though maybe it could overall be better used in a more supportive manner (like Kullopodíōn being more defensive) dunno... it is your magic and, in the end, your call as to what happens with it as for where my idea is coming from: Ancient Gear, though for some reason they don't have all of the cards listed properly (they seem to be redoing a lot of the site) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) it was the Renowned Artificer that I wanted, Klutotékhnēs, though the images I want to use won't be yellow machines, I can still describe them as such anyways, it looks great and I'll try to get to work on the owner of Klutotékhnēs asap (probably sometime tomorrow) Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:14, November 16, 2014 (UTC) lol, yeah and alright Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:27, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I have created my Forger Mage! Meet Baal Zebul, I think you'll find him pretty interesting let me know what you think of him, his creations and his strange goal Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) that's great that you like him so much ^-^ yeah, naming the Perfect Forging Lighter Aitnaîos sounds good, and it helps you use that sixth nickname of Hephaestus and gives the Lighter and name other than Perfect Forging Lighter (which would just get old quickly, don't you think?) so, yeah, sounds like a great plan to me, have at it Bash! Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:40, November 18, 2014 (UTC) lol, nice, science for the win (in magic) pretty cool way to make it harder for others to put out the lighters and thereby cripple the Forger Mages Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:39, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on TFF chat if you want to come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC) "Tree", strictly speaking, isn't an element. However, Forest and Wood are, go ahead on one of those. So when you make the page, name it "Forest God Slayer Magic (SuBash)" or "Wood God Slayer Magic (SuBash)" or anything really. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:39, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Forger magic Can i use the Kullopodíōn lighter from your forger magic on Nirogi Kochar Thanks in advance Garlicfork (talk) 11:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man/woman Garlicfork (talk) 15:25, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bash! Forger Magic switch around! Bash, can you change Nirogi Kochars Forger Magic to Khalkeús and just reserve it for me instead, cos i realised i already had six magics for Nirogi Thanks Garlicfork (talk) 10:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bright Colors done, Hot Pink is now yours when you've got the character made, feel free to change the Reserved notice to the character's name Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC)